How to Fall in Love
by starsinlove
Summary: Rose/Scorpius, Albus/OC, Lily/OC :  a story of potions, thestral bile, and just cuteness :  one-shot... for now! T...because my stuff is always T :P


**A/N: so i finally FINALLY posted this :) took me a little bit... for no particular reason :P a one-shot for Rose and Scorpius; i might do the other characters' stories (what happened to them) if i get enough reviews, requests, blah blah blah :) please read!...and review! i love favorites... but they don't tell me anything bout how you like it and wht you might want me to add D: just sayin...REVIEWS ARE LOVES! **

* * *

><p>"So, your homework," Professor Finnigan finished. "Is to write that 15 inch essay on thestral bile and how it affects your potion due in three days. Any questions?" He looked around the Potions dungeon. The hand of a Ravenclaw shot up and someone in the Slytherin area snorted quietly.<p>

"Miss Weasley?" The professor gestures for her to go on.

"What of our partners, professor?" Rose chirped. Professor Finnigan's face lit up.

"Ah! I almost forgot," he mumbled, then raised his voice. "You will also be working with a partner to construct a potion containing thestral bile. Potions are due tomorrow."

The girls squealed and started chattering but the professor quickly stepped in to "rain on their parade".

"And _I_ will be choosing partners," he smirked. Everyone quieted a groan or two breaking the sudden silence.

"Hm," he mumbled. "Let's see… I want Mr. Lucas Zabini with Miss Lily…" He ignored the groans from Albus, Lily's bother, and Jonathon, Lucas's older brother.

"And… Mr. Albus with… Miss Nott. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Rose…" he continued, getting louder as the students' groans stacked upon each other. Scorpius was the only student able to keep a straight face. He sauntered over to Rose's table, a smirk gracing his features.

"Hello, Weasley. It looks like we're paired to make a potion with thestral guck," he said smoothly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Took you a while, Mr. Einstein," she muttered. Scorpius's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What's an Einstein?" He grumbled, sitting down by her. Rose mumbled a quick "nothing" and then proceeded to flip through the pages of the thick Potions book, looking for a potion to make. Scorpius leaned back in his chair, lazily watching Rose flip hastily through the book.

"Found anything, Weasel?" He questioned lazily. Rose gave him a withering glare.

"Maybe if you would help me," she said with gritted teeth. "It would be easier." Scorpius just raised an amused brow.

"Hm," he mused. "I'm rather comfortable here. I think I'll just keep watching." Rose dropped her eyes back down to the thick volume in her lap. Without a glance up, she took another Potions book and chucked it at Scorpius's face. Scorpius swore as the book almost hit his nose; thank Merlin for his quick Quidditch skills. He regained his cool composure and started flipping through the pages at a leisurely pace.

"You all have about ten minutes to… sort everything out," the professor announced, smirking at fighting pairs like Albus and Jacqueline. Lucas and Lily seemed to be getting along alright, surprisingly.

Scorpius came across a potion called "Amant Ame; comment tomber en amour". He frowned, eyebrows knitting together.

"Hm," he muttered. Rose's face came out from behind the book.

"I take it you found something," she said, setting down her book and standing over him, scanning the page he was reading.

"Amant ame," she muttered crossly, not sure where she had heard that name.

"Helps find …the other half," Scorpius read the short description. He pursed his lips.

"Huh," he mused. "Interesting. Contains the thestral waste too. I'm up for it if you are." Rose blinked, trying to figure out the meaning of the small words.

"Yeah, I guess we can do this one," she agreed. The bell rang and Rose stowed her book back into the cabinet, keeping the one Scorpius had had. She swung her pack onto her back and started walking out. Scorpius followed behind her, keeping up with his long, smooth strides. Rose stopped just outside the confines of the classroom and whirled around, glaring at the smirking Slytherin.

"Why in Merlin's name are you following me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Scorpius's smirk grew.

"Just thought to ask when and where we'll meet up to make the potion," he replied smoothly, throwing her a wink. Rose's cheeks flooded with red.

"Oh," she blushed. "Right. Um. How about the student potions room? After dinner."

"That seems reasonable," Scorpius said thoughtfully. "Then I guess I'll see you tonight…" Scorpius grinned and walked toward the Great Hall for supper. Rose made a face behind his back. It was crazy how he could make something seem so dirty but innocent at the same time. _And_ he had made her blush. Only Merlin knows what will happen to her in the student potions room later tonight.

SM-RW-SM-RW-SM-RW

Rose hurried from the Great Hall, heading for "Students' Potion Room 10", the Potions book containing "Amant Ame" safe in her clutches.

Suddenly, a slim finger touched her shoulder lightly and she jumped a foot in the air. She turned around, reaching for her wand when she saw an amused Scorpius, his twitching lips fighting a smirk.

"Sorry," he apologized; though his expression said he wasn't sorry at all. Rose rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Right," she said. "Well, the room is just that door on the left." Rose started walking for the door and Scorpius reached it just before she did and swung it open for her.

Rose rolled her eyes to hide her moment of satisfaction. He was always a gentleman, no matter how stuck-up he seemed. Why in Merlin's name her cheeks seemed warm was another story…

Scorpius smirked and brushed his finger across her blazoned cheek.

"My, my," he chuckled. "Will you look at that blush…?" Rose's cheeks were on fire, sensitive to his touch. She tried to conceal it and slapped Scorpius's hand away.

"Sod off, Malfoy," she snapped. She quickly moved away, gathering the materials for "Amant Ame". Scorpius flashed his signature smirk and Rose gave him a look.

"Help now and you won't have to be the one drinking this later," she said threateningly. Scorpius just settled in a chair, looking at Rose's hurrying form with amusement. Rose stared then gave a sigh. Though her weary anger didn't show, she was going to shove the potion down his throat once she went through all the work.

Rose's mind shifted from Scorpius to the potion.

_1 1/3 cups frozen thestral bile_

_2 cups minced truff roots_

_3/4 pints liquid Mandrake trunk_

_2/3 cup Muggle sugar_

_Blood from taker_

Rose's eyebrows knotted together at the last ingredient. Huh. She had never seen a potion needing blood from a taker of the potion. Sure, there were hairs, samples of eyelashes, but nothing below the skin. She gathered the other things before approaching Scorpius with the needle and a tiny vial. The blonde's head whipped up and he jumped hurriedly out of his seat.

"What in bloody hell are you about to do?" He panicked. Rose's lips twitched at his panic.

"The potion calls for blood from the taker," she explained. "And _you_ are taking it." Scorpius settled back into his chair and watched warily as Rose poked his finger and drew blood. The drop rolled down the needle and plopped into the vial.

Rose hurried back over to the potion table and quickly read the next set of instruction, hurrying around with Scorpius watching lazily, his bleeding finger pressed to his thumb. The redhead would glance up occasionally and notice Scorpius's deep stare and look back down, blushing like crazy.

"Isn't it ready yet?" Scorpius questioned casually, smirking after the tenth time she glanced up.

"No," she mumbled. "About twenty more minutes." Scorpius got up from his seat and was behind Rose in one fluid movement. Rose jumped, seeing him beside her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, blushing furiously. Scorpius reached around her for the potion.

"Giving you a break," he replied smartly. "Go sit and I'll finish this." Rose gave him a suspicious look, but settled in the seat he was previously in. Scorpius gave the Potions book containing "Amant Ame" a quick glance and set off working while Rose looked on with some distrust.

SM-RW-SM-RW-SM-RW

In a short _ten_ minutes, the potion was ready and two teens stood facing the gurgling, purple potion.

"Well…?" Scorpius started, giving Rose a quick glance. Rose pretended not to notice the nervousness on the blonde's face. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I suppose we should take some notes…" she started. "Then, perhaps we should tell the professor, and last we'll have you drink…it." Scorpius wrinkled his nose.

"Euh," he muttered. Rose cocked her head to the side a ghost of a smirk on her face.

"Does it smell bad, then?" She questioned. Scorpius gave a shake of his head.

"No," he replied. "I just don't get why _you_ can't be the one to drink it." Rose shrugged. She took the tube of Amant Ame and poured a bit into a vial for the professor. She stored it in her bag and took out some parchment and a quill. Scorpius just watched as she started to scribble down notes on the potion.

"Hurry up, you sod," she commanded, throwing him a piece of parchment. Before long, they both had their heads down, the only sound were the quill scratching the parchment.

Five minutes into this, Rose saw Scorpius out of the corner of her eye, leaning over and glancing at her parchment.

"_What_," she said. "Doing you think you are doing, Malfoy?" Rose's eyes flashed with annoyance, though her cheeks said otherwise.

"I am simply using a reference," the blonde scoffed. Rose snorted unattractively.

"Mr. Slytherin Head Boy doesn't even know how to take his own bloody notes?" She asked sarcastically. "Oh, what is the world coming to?" Scorpius rolled his eyes and gave Rose an exasperated glance. Rose just smiled back, satisfied that she finally broke through his calm composure. Scorpius turned away like a child.

After about ten minutes of quiet, Scorpius finally lost it.

"At least help me a little bit, Weasley?" He pleaded. "_Please_?" Rose pursed her lips, her triumph faltering at the pleading, beatific face.

"Er," she stuttered. "Perhaps?"

"Thank _Merlin_."

"Is it really that bad, Malfoy?"

"You can not imagine."

"You really are _quite_ smart, aren't you, Malfoy?"

"…Stuff it."

SM-RW-SM-RW-SM-RW

"Alright, _all _potions to this table, _Mister_ Goyle," Professor Finnigan announced to the class. The professor glared at Gillard Goyle; he was trying to switch out his potions. Rose flitted up to Professor Finnigan's desk and set the vial down. The professor read the tag and smirked up at Rose from his seat.

"Ah," he said in a skeptical tone. "Amant Ame… a wonderful choice. And who, may I ask, is taking it?"

"Mal- Scorpius, sir," she replied. Professor Finnigan gave her a nod and gestured for her to sit back down.

The class went on and on; they were only fifteen minutes into it, but it seemed like eternity.

As Rose was taking boring notes, a sheet of parchment slid under her arm.

**Weasel,**

** You're the only one taking notes, you know.**

Rose looked around and, indeed Malfoy told truth, no one else had a quill or sheet of parchment in front of them.

_Malfoy,_

_ Sod off._

**Weasley,**

** A nice way to put it. When are we going to start the thestral potions?**

_Malfoy,_

_ I am shocked. Is Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy, trying to make conversation with the blood traitor and Muggleborn's daughter?_

** Weasley,**

** I like being a friendly bloke. **

_Malfoy,_

_ I don't like you, whatever bloke you try to be._

** Why, Weasley, I'm hurt.**

_Oh dear Merlin, whatever shall I do? Get over it, Malfoy._

**I'm afraid I can't, Rosie. It is simply too agonizing.**

Don't _call me Rosie._

**Why ever not, **_**Rosie**_**?**

_Go lose yourself, Scorpie._

**Why, you little… Don't call me Scorpie. Euh, how did you come up with such a horrific name?**

_You mean a simply _adorable _name. And what were you just about to call me?_

**Wasn't going to call you anything.**

_Malfoy… tell me._

**Shan't.**

Rose narrowed her eyes, ready to scribble down another note when the professor cleared his throat at the front of the classroom.

"Now…" he started cautiously. "I want you all to get with your partners and take the potion that-"

After that much was said, all hell broke loose. The kids rushed frantically around the room; they hogged space at the table where the potions were kept and threw waves and winks to their blushing partners (all pairs were made of two people of the opposite sex; no need to worry).

Rose waited for the herd of students (animals, more like) to clear up until she stood and picked up the last vial sitting serenely at the table. She walked back to her desk, where Scorpius was sitting in the seat beside it, glaring viciously at the cheery purple liquid in the vial.

"So," Rose remarked, raising a brow at the blonde's expression.

"So."

"Aren't you going to take it?"

"Aren't you going to feed it to me?"

"Mister Scorpius Malfoy, take it now and drink it. I know your parents taught you things other than being a prat."

"Ouch. That hurts, baby."

"Shut it, you sod."

"Rather not, thanks."

"_Drink_. This!" Rose exclaimed exasperatedly, sliding the vial in his direction. Scorpius unscrewed the top and gave the potion a wary look, but, nonetheless, gulped it down. When the vial was empty he set it down. He looked at Rose in wonder and blinked.

"Er…" He mumbled. "I don't know where this is coming from… but… but…"

"Spit it out, Malfoy." Rose looked at him from the corner of her eye, not wanting to face him.

You look pretty," he blurted out. "No, you look beautiful. Er… I meant to say…" Scorpius gave an exasperated sound and ended up just covering his mouth, his face flushed a deep red for the first time. Rose finally turned when she saw the red on his cheeks and, Merlin, _was she surprised_.

When she glanced at him, she couldn't turn away. He was no longer "Malfoy". He was "Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy", and now, he seemed undeniably handsome.

Scorpius saw Rose turn and felt his blush flare, seeing the beauty's face. Morgana's dirtiest toe rag, what had this potion done?

"Well," he muttered from behind his hand. "Do you… erm…?"

"Yeah," Rose said hurriedly. "Sure. The… er alcove… um Head duties… and…such." Scorpius hurriedly got up and Rose followed timidly, so in a fluster she didn't even think of giving Professor Finnigan a reason to leave the room.

The professor didn't mind, really. He just gave a smirk and a small shake of his head.

"Amant ame," he murmured. "'Soul Lover.'"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How you like? :D PLEEASEEEEE PLEASE PLEEAASSEE review :D might add stuff to this!**

**and for those of you who didnt catch it ;D**

**Amant Ame- soul lover (if you put it into google translate, it might turn out weird because of capitalization :P)**

**comment tomber en amour- how to fall in love :)  
><strong>


End file.
